Withdrawn Memories
by Pan-kuzu
Summary: Yamato has reoccuring dreams of a girl asking for help in the Digital World. When he loses his memory, things go astray, but he uncovers hidden emotions from within. [SoratoMimato]


**Withdrawn Memories  
By Pan**

Ahh yes, another one of my fics that I'll most likely never finish. =) This one has more adventure and such in it, and, in my opinion, may be much better than my other stories (but it depends on your preference). As usual, this fic was played and thought out in my mind, so only some parts are really thought through whereas other parts are just thrown out from my mind. ^^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the story. This will apply to all proceeding chapters.  
**Note:** This chapter's more Sorato-oriented (and I didn't mind writing it at all =P).  


** Chapter 1 - Between Dreams & Reality**

  
"...Please..." a feminine voice called out. Everything was dark and hard to see. The only light was the one surrounding a young man who stood in the midst of all the darkness.

"...Help..." the voice said softly.

Turning his head, left to right, the young man opened his mouth to speak, "Where are you...?" he ran towards the proceeding darkness, unknown of what he would find up ahead.

"The Digital World..." crackling noises could be heard in the background as she spoke. "Pl...se...lp..." was all the man could hear. "What? What are you trying to tell me!?" he reached out in front of him only to be greeted by the moist air of the darkness. In an almost inaudible whisper, all he could hear was...

"...Ya...ma...to..."

In abrupt fashion, loud beeping noises could be heard from a distance. Soon it became louder and louder until—BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!  


Yamato Ishida, blonde, blue-eyed, seventeen years old; he had sprung up from his bed only to be greeted by the constant beeping of his alarm clock. "...Rrgh..." he scowled, "Damn alarm... what time is—oh shit!"

After realizing what time it was he quickly got out of his pajamas and dressed up in his school uniform. "Damnit, I'm gonna be late for school again!" he ran out of his room and grabbed his bag. Hopping down the stairs swiftly, he ran into the kitchen and greeted his dad.

"Argh! Dad, why didn't you wake me up! You know I have school today!!" he yelled at him while he grabbed some toast that was on another plate across from his father at the table.

Taking his newspaper down, Masahiro Ishida eyed his son with a worried look in his eyes. "You know you can't always be oversleeping like this. Is something wrong?" With a puzzled look on his face, Yamato looked at his father and replied, "Just dreaming... that's all."

"Dreaming? Well, alright. If you don't hurry, you'll be late again." Masahiro pointed towards the clock, which in turn made Yamato sprint out of the front door saying, "See ya, dad!"

Quickly trying to put on his jacket, Yamato ran down the stairs from his apartment building. '_Stupid stairs,_' he thought, snarling at his already bad day, '_And I still have to pick up Sora._'

Sora Takenouchi was Yamato's girlfriend. After walking a couple of blocks from where he lived, he finally made it to Sora's house. She was waiting patiently on the curb and stood up as soon as she caught a glimpse of him.

"Hey, Matt!" was her reply and she plastered a big smile on her face while waving her left hand in the air. Grinning, Yamato ran towards her and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"What took you so long?" she asked. Laughing half-heartedly, he responded, "Heh... just having a dream I couldn't get out of until my alarm blasted my ears off." Sora playfully hit him and said, "Whatever," and she rolled her eyes, "Dreaming about what?"

He took a quick glance at her while they were walking towards school then said, "I don't know, really... it was all too hazy to remember." and scratched his head. She smiled at him slightly, "Well, if you can't remember, it's probably not that important," they stopped right in front of the school and were just in time as the first bell had just rung.

"I guess I have to go to class now." Sora gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I'll see you after-school, ok?" He nodded in response and quickly took off towards his classes as well.

The day went by ever-so slow for him. Finally it was time for his History class and, tired as he was, nodded off to sleep...

  
"...Hey..." it was that same feminine voice again, he could tell. Once again, Yamato was trapped inside his dream. The same darkness distilled the area.

Looking around for the source of the voice again, Yamato called out, "It's you again... What the hell do you want from me...!?" he said coldly.

Taken aback, the voice sounded serious, yet soft at the same time, "I just... want you to help me... I'm trapped." Slightly annoyed, he responded, "Trapped where?!" "The Digital World..." she replied. "I know that! But where in the damned Digital World!?" he sighed, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Suishio Forest... I've been captured..." (A/N: Suishio means 'crystal', for your info ^^) "Tch... why me?" he retorted. "You're the only one that can." she said in a deep, low voice. "Yeah... whatever..." he walked away from where he assumed the voice was coming from.

"...Hey..."  
No answer.  
"Hey..."  
Still no answer.  
"HEY!!"

  
Suddenly, Yamato bolted up from his seat and saw that the teacher was hovering right above him. "S-Sensei Namida!" he stuttered. "Please try not to fall asleep in my class again, Ishida-kun." she sighed at him. "H-hai." Luckily for him, the bell had rung and it was after-school before he knew it.

Swiftly running out towards the front of the school to meet Sora, he tried to make his way past crowds of students and faculty. "Stupid dream," he said to himself, "First, getting me late to school, and now...! ...Tch..." Out of nowhere, Sora popped up from behind him and said, "Talking to yourself, Ishida?"

Sora giggled a bit then looked sternly into Yamato's eyes. "Oh, come on, I was just kidding." and flashed a quick smile at him. Yamato looked at her and smiled as well, but it soon faded into a mysterious look that no one could depict.

"What's on your mind, Yamato?" she asked. "Nothing..." he replied, and she soon realized that it would get her nowhere keeping on the same subject. Thinking of what to say next, something quickly came to mind. In response to her idea, she smiled to herself.

Taking him by his hand, she dragged him out of the school and they walked home together. "Hey, Matt?" "Hmm?" and they looked at each other as they walked. "I know something that might take what's on your mind—well, out of your mind." "And what's that?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I just heard that Mimi's coming back to live here!" Sora said happily. _Bang_, the sound of her name brought anger into his mind. He had really disliked Mimi since they were little. Hell, they barely talked, but even then, anyone could clearly see that Yamato had a hatred for the girl.

With a glazed look on his face, he replied plainly, "And why should I care? She left and I never knew her well. This is supposed to cheer me up how?" Looking to the ground, Sora sighed, "Well, it would be a chance for you to get to know her... she's coming back tomorrow."

"Whatever... listen, I'll call you tonight, ok?" he kissed her forehead lightly and brushed her hair back a bit. "Alright, Yamato. Bai bai!" she waved.

As soon as Yamato got home, he walked up to his room and plopped himself down on his bed. Tiredness soon overcame him and he fell asleep once again.

  
The girl was giggling with delight as she found out that Yamato had come back to visit her in his 'dream world'. "Yamato! You came back...!" she said with slight laughter in her voice. "Damnit! Why the hell do you keep on bringing me here!?" he scowled. "You come here of your own free will, Yamato. This is your hiding place." she replied.

"Then why are YOU here? It isn't much of a hiding place if you're the one I want to hide from." he said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "I won't stop until... you agree to rescue me..." there was a small hint of sadness in her voice. He sighed and responded, "If I do this... will you stop bothering me?" "Hai." "Fine... I'll rescue you... whoever the hell you are."

As soon as he said those words, the dark void from where he was just in had become magically transformed into a forest of some sort.

"Wha... what the hell?!" Yamato yelled out, but this time, he wasn't greeted by the feminine voice. He tried to wake up, but to no avail. "Oh jeez, please tell me I'm still dreaming..." he mumbled to no one in particular. He pinched his arm and winced in pain.

"Shit, I'm in the Digital World... Suishio Forest..."  


  
****Buwahaha! Longness of chapterness! Hoorah! :D How'd you like this chapter? To be honest... all this was thought up as I went along, but no worries, the part I thought of is soon coming up! And, if you have any guesses on who the 'feminine voice' is in Yamato's dreams, give me a guess! =P Anyhoo, fear not, fellow Mimato-ers! Your chapter(s) are coming up soon! And I'm updating really soon! But I'm tired. ^^'; Tomorrow, ahoy!


End file.
